Siempre te Esperaré
by rosa20
Summary: Él, aburrido de vivir; ella, esperando algo nuevo en su vida. Su encuentro quizás estuvo predestinado, pero ¿Por qué los persigue la tragedia? "¡Yo te esperaré siempre aquí! ¡No me iré!"
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Es un nuevo fic!, pero será muy corto y de capítulos algo pequeños. Me llegó la inspiración con la canción que estamos practicando en el coro "Alfonsina y el mar", claro que el fic será diferente de la historia original, quizás mucho. Espero que les guste.**_

**SIEMPRE TE ESPERARÉ**

_**Prólogo**_

**POV SHU**

Llegamos a nuestra casa en la playa, fue una excusa para salir de casa ya que padre me tiene aburrido con lo de mi pareja. Sí, tengo una prometida, la cual aborrezco; es muy molesta. Me dice que me quiere y que vamos a ser muy felices. Mentirosa. Sólo estamos comprometidos por mandato de mi padre, quién la escogió. Él dice que es buena para mí, si tanto cree eso ¿Por qué no se casa él con ella? Yo sé que ella aceptó gustosa sólo porque soy un Sakamaki y soy el primogénito; pero debo fingir que la quiero. Después de todo, es una vampiresa noble también; eso significaría más poder y riqueza también para todos. Una vez que lo consiga me largaré de aquí.

-¿No es bella esta vista Shu?- me pregunta Natasha, mi prometida, mientras se cuelga de mi brazo

-Como sea

-Muéstrate un poco más animado, cariño- me susurra al oído. Ella no es desagradable a la vista, es rubia y de ojos esmeralda. Tez pálida, algo baja de estatura pero muy voluptuosa. Se mueve felinamente y utiliza un tono de voz algo sugerente.

Lo bueno es que ella sabe que no la quiero; pero aunque le propuse terminar esto me dijo que yo era un pasaporte a un sinfín de oportunidades y que no me dejaría aunque me diera asco. Es una mujer muy astuta.

-Me voy a caminar por ahí

-Cuídate- se despide ella, sonriendo hipócritamente.

Mis hermanos y mi padre deben estar aún en camino. Ojala se demoren.

Voy caminando y llego a la playa, observo el mar. ¿Es qué lo único perfecto es la naturaleza? Estoy cerca a unas rocas y quiero sentarme en alguna, me da pereza el seguir caminando. Me dirijo ahí, mientras me acerco puedo ver una silueta sentada en una de las rocas más altas.

Me acercó y observo algo que nunca olvidaré:

Una mujer está sentada, con sus brazos a sus lados. Lleva puesto un vestido blanco de tirantes, cuya falda se mueve por la brisa marina. Lleva sus largos cabellos castaños sueltos y moviéndose al compás del viento, su mirada fija al horizonte.

Es bella. Se voltea y mi mira. No dice nada, pero en sus ojos observo tristeza, y mucha.

-Hola- la saludo sin la esperanza de que me responda

-Hola- escucho, y mis ojos se abren de pura sorpresa. Me está hablando, me contestó.

Es por ese saludo, que ella vino a cambiar todo lo que mi vida fue hasta ese entonces. Ella me enseñó a amar… y la amé… por siempre.

.

.

.

_**Lo dije, los capítulos serán cortos. Espero les guste, éste fue el encuentro entre ambos. Quisiera saber qué opinan ustedes en los reviews, si continúo o no. Pero me gustaría poder terminarlo :D**_

_**¡Gracias por leer! ;D**_

_**Rosa20**_


	2. Y así te conocí

**_He tratado de actualizar más pronto este fic, pues es más corto. ¡Gracias a las que comentaron! ¡Gracias a elena duchane, sxem-yu neko-chan! Aquí tienen el segundo cap! ¡Disfrútenlo!_**

** CAPÍTULO 1**

**POV SHU**

-Hola- fue la respuesta que me dio

-¿Cómo te llamas?- En ese instante quise saber todo de ella, yo no soy así, ¿Qué me pasa?

-Irene- me respondió con calma -¿Y tú?

Me quedo un poco sorprendido, me preguntó mi nombre.

-Shu, me llamo Shu- me apresuro a responder. Nos estudiamos un poco con la mirada, sus ojos son de un color azul, así como los míos. Me inspira mucha confianza, quiero acercarme más a ella.

-Es una bonita vista ¿No Shu?

-Sí, tienes razón. ¿Quieres conversar un rato Irene?- ¿Qué acabo de decir? Ahora pensará que soy un entrometido, lo arruiné.

-Bien, descuida Shu, ya me caes bien.-me responde esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Tiene un aura especial que me hace querer ser cercano a ella. Se baja de esas piedras y despacio camina hacia mí.

-¿No me dirás tu apellido?- le pregunto, comenzamos a avanzar por la orilla del mar.

-¿Es necesario que lo haga?- me dice

-Creo que… no- le digo, no quiero incomodarla. Esa tarde me hice amigo de Irene, esa tarde mientras conversábamos me di cuenta que era alguien misteriosa y especial. Hablamos, pero nunca me dijo de dónde venía ni a dónde iba.

-¿Tienes familia?

-La tuve alguna vez, pero ya no. Ahora estoy sola.- me responde con un aire melancólico -¿Y tú quieres a tu familia?

-Sinceramente no lo sé, a veces creo que es mejor estar sin ellos. Son molestos y ruidosos- le respondo con franqueza.

Ella ríe. ¡Está riendo!

-Shu, lo que sientes por tu familia es único; pero deduzco que muy en el fondo los aprecias un poco- me dice con una sonrisa. Luego de eso ella habló un poco más abierta conmigo, y de pronto me hizo una pregunta.

-Shu, ¿Estás en una relación con alguien?- Me demoro en responder, ¿debería decirle que sí? ¿O qué no?; después de todo nunca sabrá de Natasha si no se lo digo yo ¿Verdad?

-No, no lo estoy- le respondo lo más naturalmente.

-Ya veo- me dice, luego seguimos hablando de otras cosas hasta la noche.

-Ya es muy tarde- le digo

-Sí, tienes razón- me contesta, avanza más hacia el mar y me da la espalda - ¿Vendrás mañana también?

Abro mis ojos de pura sorpresa, de algún modo su pregunta me hizo contentar un poco.

-Sólo si tú vienes también- le respondo. Se da la vuelta con una sonrisa hermosa en su rostro, mientras el viento mueve sus cabellos y es iluminada por la luz de la luna.

-¡Yo también vendré!- me contesta.

Luego me marché. Ella se quedó _"Para ver más el mar"_. Llegué a casa y todos ya estaban ahí. Mi molesta prometida se cuelga de mí y mi padre nos ve mientras sonríe, seguro piensa en todos los planes que tiene para sacarle provecho a esta unión. Yo sólo puedo pensar en Irene, la chica que conocí al caminar sin rumbo en la playa.

Ya estoy acostado en mi cama, como siempre escucho música para relajarme y dormir; pero, sólo pienso en las olas del mar y su rostro sonriente.

_¡Yo también vendré!_

Sus palabras suenan en mi mente. Su voz suena en mi mente como la más dulce melodía. Es una humana interesante, puede meterse en tu cabeza y no salir de ahí… pero yo no quiero que salga.

Me acomodo de costado, ¿Estuvo bien no decirle de Natasha? No lo sé, pero de alguna forma me estoy arrepintiendo. Ahh, que molesto, ahora no puedo dormir.

**Si yo hubiera sabido en ese entonces que no debí mentirle, quizás no estaría sufriendo aún ahora. Te extraño tanto, mi Irene.**

.

.

.

**_¡Aquí un nuevo cap! Espero les haya gustado; ah, por cierto "Mi dulce Ángel" lo voy a tratar de actualizar hasta el viernes. Bueno este capítulo no sabía cómo encabezarlo, pero lo logré. Voy a actualizar más rápido éste fic por ser más corto. Díganme qué les pareció en los reviews._**

**_¡Gracias por leer! :D_**

**_¡Hasta la próxima!_**

**_Rosa20 _**


	3. Y así te declaré mi amor

**_¡Hola!, aquí está el nuevo cap; ¡Gracias a M neko-chan, Mitsuki19, Guest, Amayrani! El cap va dedicado para ustedes :D_**

**_¡Disfruten!_**

** CAPÍTULO 2**

**POV SHU**

Ha pasado casi un mes desde mi llegada aquí, y todos los días voy a verla y a conversar con ella. Ahora la he conocido en su totalidad; cuando está alegre, triste, preocupada, molesta. Ha sido un proceso muy interesante. Me llena de un sentimiento cálido si estoy a su lado; no sentía algo así desde hace muchos años atrás cuando compartía con mi amigo Edgar… no, esto es más fuerte, más íntimo. Creo que me he enamorado de ella, de Irene.

-¡Es muy divertido estar contigo Shu!- me dice y me mira feliz

-También me gusta estar contigo Irene.

-Shu, ha pasado mucho y nunca he conocido tu casa.

-Yo tampoco la tuya.

-Es que no es cerca de aquí; yo vengo todos los días para estar contigo.

-Te llevaría, pero te molestaría mucho mi familia- miento, es que Natasha está en casa todo el día.

-Ya veo, entonces no insistiré más- finaliza ella con una sonrisa.

-Bien- me siento mal por engañarla de esta forma, pero temo que si se entera de Natasha… no quiera volver a verme.

**_En la casa de Shu_**

**POV NATASHA**

-Vístete rápido, no vaya a ser que llegue el papá de mi prometido- digo mientras me coloco un vestido rosa

-Bien, bien- me contesta Enrique, un hombre de cabellos marrones y piel trigueña, mientras se pone su camisa

-Ahora, adiós

-De acuerdo, adiós

Cierro la puerta y me recargo en su marco; ahh, es divertido pasar tiempo con él mientras Shu se va. Él se va todos los días a la playa, y cuando le digo para ir los dos y parecer una pareja me contesta que no. Yo no le agrado, eso lo sé; pero no por ello voy a dejar de divertirme con alguien ¿No?

Shu ha cambiado su forma de ser casi desde que llegamos; ya no lo encuentro durmiendo tan seguido, sino pensativo en la ventana o fingiendo leer música. ¿Acaso él estará…? No, no lo creo. Soy muy hermosa, no se podría fijar en alguien aparte de mí; pero él no me quiere… cabe una posibilidad de que me esté engañando.

No importa, mientras ella no interfiera con mis planes. ¡Que haga lo que quiera! La posición social al casarme con Shu me importa más. No me meteré… sino se meten conmigo.

**_En la playa_**

**POV SHU**

Estamos conversando y riendo un poco; la noto medio tensa, como si quisiera decirme algo y no pudiera

-Shu

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Y-Yo tengo algo que decirte- me dice de manera insegura

-Bien, ¿Qué es?

-Tú me… más bien yo te… te…- creo que son las palabras que esperé por bastante tiempo y lo puedo adivinar por su nerviosismo y el palpitar rápido de su corazón

-¿Te…?

-Te…¡decía que ahora me voy! Con permiso- Estoy algo decepcionado; se levanta rápido y no saca bien su pie, se tropieza y empieza a caer

-¡Cuidado!- luego de mucho tiempo, me muevo de una manera rápida y la jalo hacia mí. Tampoco calculo mi fuerza y caemos los dos, pero ella está debajo de mí

-S-Shu- me mira sonrojada, es tan bella así

-Ahora sí puedes decirme lo de antes

-Y-Yo te… mmm- suspiro un poco, ella está muy nerviosa; quizás yo deba dar el primer paso

-Entonces déjame a mí decirte algo

-¿Eh?

-Yo te amo, me he enamorado de ti- dicha mi confesión me acerco despacio hacia ella, que está confusa, y coloco mis labios sobre los de ella con mucha delicadeza. Yo nunca había dado un beso tan cuidadoso, pero es como si me asustara espantarla; no quiero que huya, quiero que se quede conmigo.

Me separo de su boca y la observo, está completamente sonrojada.

-Y-Yo te… amo también Shu- al fin dijo lo que quería escuchar, me dio una respuesta satisfactoria. Me siento feliz, muy feliz. Me acerco con cautela a su boca, sus labios son suaves y dulces; con un solo roce me fascinaron. La beso otra vez y ella me corresponde colocando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, acercándome más. Nuestro beso sube de intensidad. Nunca había deseado tanto a alguien.

Nos separamos y me mira, sonriente. Tomamos asiento y la abrazo por la espalda. Estamos frente al mar, que es el único testigo de nuestra confesión.

-Te amo

-¿Tan difícil fue decirlo antes Irene?- le digo con diversión

-Pues… sí- me responde apenada. Mi felicidad es obscurecida por la sombra de Natasha, mi padre me obligará a casarme con ella sí o sí; yo no quiero dejar a Irene. Ya pensaré en algo; quizás deba decirle a Irene sobre Natasha. La observo de reojo, sus ojos brillan de felicidad; no me cabe la menor duda de que ella me ama. La abrazo más fuerte, no quiero dejarla ir.

.

.

.

**Miro el mar donde nos confesamos y su rostro viene a mi mente; si sólo no hubiera tenido miedo de decírtelo antes, sí sólo hubiera sido más honesto contigo quizás ahora estarías a mi lado… mi amada Irene.**

* * *

**_Aquí acaba el cap nuevo :D Vuelvo a aclarar que será un fic corto y de capítulos pequeños. Ahora un anuncio:_**

**_Como mañana es feriado aquí, no creo subir capítulo nuevo en ninguna de las dos historias; lo más probable es que sea el lunes, lo olvidé por completo T_T. Cuando es feriado mi hermana monopoliza el equipo y yo no puedo ni respirar sobre él._**

**_Quisiera saber que les pareció el cap en los reviews; déjenme sus sugerencias para esta historia, las tendré en cuenta :3_**

**_¡Gracias por leer y por su comprensión! _**

**_¡Hasta la próxima!_**

**_Rosa20_**


	4. Y así todo empezó a oscurecerse

**_Ho-Hola… *le lanzan cáscaras de papa y plátano* ¡Ayyy! *llora y se pone de rodillas* Lo lamento, dije "Vuelvo el lunes" y nunca más regresé T_T. Espero- sniff- que les guste-sniff- el cap aunque quizás ya no queden lectoras-sniff-Pero mis explicaciones justificadas serán al final. Disfruten :)_**

** CAPÍTULO 3**

**POV SHU**

Los días que paso con Irene son los más cálidos de mi larga vida, aun así vivo con ese temor de contarle sobre Natasha. Lo pensé y si no se lo digo yo, podría enterarse pr otros. Pensaría que estuve jugando con ella cuando es todo lo contrario.

-Shu… ¿Estás bien? Estás muy distraído hoy- me pregunta ella con hermosos ojos azules llenos de preocupación.

Me detengo en nuestra caminata y la veo directo a su rostro, ¡Cuánto quisiera abrazarla y llenarla de besos! Se ve tan hermosa con ese vestido, su rostro refleja una naturalidad que no podría encontrar en nadie, tengo tantas ganas de robarle un beso; no me atrevo pues estuve pensando en mi odiosa prometida.

-No tengo nada serio- mentira –sólo unos problemas pequeños en casa.

-Ya veo- me dice con un rostro más relajado –Shu, no temas contarme nada; aún si es algo doloroso… yo te escucharé, aún si nos afecta a nosotros. Eres realmente alguien importante para mí, por nada podría dejar de amarte. Así que dime ¿Tienes algo que contarme?

Su mirada se dirige a mis ojos, es la oportunidad adecuada para contarle… quizás si le digo eso ahora podamos arreglar las cosas… quizás sea lo mejor… pero quizás también me odie por ello y quiera irse… yo no quiero que se vaya.

-No es nada… tranquila- desperdicié mi oportunidad de contarle, aún puedo pensarlo, quizás tenga otras. Ella me mira con algo de tristeza pero veo alivio en sus ojos también.

-Está bien, te creo sigamos caminando- se cuelga de mi8 brazo y avanzamos, ya pensaré en algo.

.

.

.

**_Pero la verdad se conoce un día por más que trates de ocultarlo _**

.

.

.

**POV SHU**

Desde ese día no tuvimos otra plática así; los días pasan y se acerca el día de mi unión con Natasha. El sólo pensar en ello hace que se me revuelva el estómago. No quiero pasar mi eternidad con esa mujer que es mentirosa, traicionera y avariciosa. Pero a pesar de ser muy fuertes no podemos detener el tiempo. Mi matrimonio con ella es mañana, y no he podido decirle nada a Irene.

Ahora me pregunto a mí, ¿Por qué no le dije nada a Irene desde un comienzo? Al menos podría haberle pedido huir juntos, pero si pretendo eso ahora me preguntara porque. Esto me pasa por cobarde. Mañana no iré a la playa con ella, mañana tengo que estar en casa. Luego de eso no sé qué hare, estoy pensando seriamente irme con Irene. Pero debo tener cuidado, Natasha sospecha de mí, no quiero que lastime a Irene, después de todo ella es una vampiresa e Irene es… ¿humana? Aún no me termino de convencer del todo, alguien así de perfecto no puede ser humano ¿O sí?

**POV NATASHA**

Shu está muy dubitativo, yo sé que le pasa; piensa en su amante. Temo que quiera anular el compromiso aunque… eso sería complicado, lo mejor que podría hacer seria… ¿Huir? ¡Claro! Maldición cómo no lo pensé antes, seguro planea como escapar con esa mujer. Yo me descuide, pero debo defender lo mío. Mañana iré a la playa temprano, debo contarle algo a esa pequeña entrometida. Shu no se enterará jamás ¿No?

.

.

.

**Mi error ese día fue estar tan distraído delante de Natasha; Irene, yo nunca quise herirte. El destino ha sido muy cruel conmigo, me arrebató a mi primer y último mejor amigo… y a la mujer que amé con todo mi ser.**

* * *

**Bueno comienzan mis excusas: tuvimos problemas muy serios en mi casa, rayos, hasta necesitamos un abogado, pero felizmente ya termino casi en su totalidad. El otro factor causante es que me cortaron el internet… ¡El lunes que debía publicar! Nunca me sentí tan frustrada. Otro factor más es que empecé a estudiar en las mañanas justo en los tiempos que podía escribir. Quizás unas entiendan y quizás otras no, sólo puedo darles mis más sinceras disculpas._ "Mi dulce ángel"_ lo publicaré quizás el viernes, sino será al otro lunes. Ya estoy escribiéndolo pero tanto tiempo sin conexión me quitaron la inspiración. Nuevamente lo lamento. Para añadir la cereza al pastel, ahora estoy restringida en horas de usar el equipo, pues me ha dado una bronquitis horrenda que se me complicó por mi problema de asma. ¡Dios! ¡Parezco Eugene! (busquen Eugene como personaje de "Hey Arnold" y lo entenderán) Solo me queda aclararles que, aunque soy nueva en fanfiction NO ABANDONARÉ ESTAS NI MIS OTRAS FUTURAS HISTORIAS, creo que sería algo irresponsable de mi parte. Sin querer aburrirlas más con mis problemas, me despido esperando que les gustara este cap. No sé cómo me salió pues estoy desempolvando mis ideas, creo que está más corto de lo usual…T_T ¡lo siento!**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Rosa20**


End file.
